chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast God Continent
The Beast God Continent was a land no smaller than the Tian Yuan Continent. Ninety percent of its surface was covered in lush forests while enormous ancient mountain ranges stood in large clusters, almost occupying the entire continent. There was rarely any flat land. It is on a unnamed planet in the 'Tian Yuan Realm' along with the Tian Yuan Continent, Wasteland Continent, Sea Realm, and Arctic Continent. Overview Before the siege of the Winged Tiger God of the past. the Beast God Continent was formerly occupied by the Hundred Races and considered it as their ancestral homeland. Filled with lush evergreen forests and subtle rivers. The Continent is bustling with magical beasts with many powerful Saint level beasts within their ranks and before the great war that shook the entire continent, there were three emperors that stood as their overlords and vanguard against the other races. The Beast God Continent was an extremely suitable habitat for the magical beasts. It was a like heaven to them. Not only did the continent have far more mountain ranges than on the Tian Yuan Continent, but the energy of the world there was denser as well. They would be able to cultivate at greater speeds. The Beast God Continent also had cities and tribes that represented the rulers of certain regions. Class 7 Magical Beasts in human form would shoot through the sky from time to time. Beast God Continent The center of the continent is occupied by the Beast God Hall that stands supreme as the spiritual god and religion of the magical beast community. This was created by the Winged Tiger God of the past in order to pass on his legacy to the newborn of the Sacredfeathered Tiger Emperor. Occupants of the Beast God Hall's 99 Floors: 99-Sheng Yu 98-Kaiser 97-Cangqiong 96-Lankyros Living Standards The Beast God Continent was no less brutal than the Tian Yuan Continent. Slaughter between the members of the same race were present everywhere, because it was a process for fast growth. They could either devor the monster cores of others to strengthen themselves or eat their flesh, hoping for the rare chance that a mutation would occur within their body. Once a mutation occurred, they would immediately undergo a rebirth, mutating from their very source. It was similar process to when a human with average talent became a prodigy at cultivation. And these mutations did not only mean one would undergo a metamorphosis. It meant that their battle prowess could become even greater. This was why it was very difficult to find a safe place on the Beast God Continent. If one was not strong enough, one would be hunted down even when cultivating and would die due to the slightest carelessness. Those who were strong could take up territory and claim to be its ruler, but even when that happened, they needed to be aware of even more powerful magical beasts who would come and fight them. The cities and tribes on the continent were the safehouses of many magical beasts. Every city or tribe possessed powerful magical beasts. They would create rules and order, banding together into organizations. As long as people became a member of these organizations or paid valuable heavenly resources to gain the right to stay there, they would be able to cultivate in peace without worrying about being attacked by others. Places Cloud-scattering City - The city possessed a simple design. It only had a ring of low city walls, which were pitch-black and built from a rare type of earth found on the Beast God Continent. The rare type of earth was even tougher than rock. A powerful ripple of energy emanated from within the city walls, clearly channeled into the walls by a powerful magical beast, reinforcing the walls to become several times tougher than steel. Category:Tian Yuan Realm's Continent Category:Project Null